rima Romeo y Julieta
by 1deapool101
Summary: la historia abreviada y hecha poesía


Hermosa Verona, hogar de doncellas

Cada una hermosa, cual brillante perla

Pero mi corazón pertenece solo a una

Y mis ojos añoran admirar su hermosura.

Ella es una noble y rica persona

Que por avaricia esconde su donosura,

Se priva del mundo al ser discreta y hermosa

Y aborrece el amor cual espinas de una rosa.

La belda más perfecta que yo jamás he visto

Que Solo libros y leyendas la podrían superar,

Un negro antifaz resalta su blancura

Que cual brillante armadura te podría deslumbrar.

Es italiana de sangre pura

Cabello castaño, que al sol suele brillar

Boca de rosa, llena de amargura

Para todos aquellos que no la pueden besar.

Ojos castaños llenos de dulzura

Miel de abeja que te provoca alcanzar

Pero debes tener cuidado de como te aproximas

Ya que si la asustas te puede picar.

Me he vuelto loco por no ver su belleza

Atado yo de mis pies y manos

Ya que si soy liberado

Correría cual carroza sin cochero

A visitar ni amor venidero

Y decirle con voz confinante

Sea mía princesa de hielo

Que aunque yo no tenga dinero

Admito mi indecencia

Siendo usted de la realeza

Y yo un simple hidalgo.

Pero si he de arrepentirme

No ha de ser por ser rechazado

Sino por ser ignorado

y no poder demostrarle

Que no siempre el romance

Debe ser de un hombre adinerado,

Sino también de un paisano

Muy decidido a amarle.

Ante puertas de oro yo he de pasar

Sumido en un baile de parejas impar

Vestido con ropas de obras muy bellas

Me escondo en sombras para así no bailar.

Herido por flechas de amores pasados

Sus alas de ángel no me pueden alzar

Atado al piso por una pena constante

Pues ni el vino ni alcohol me puede animar.

Oscuras siluetas rodean mi imagen

Las sombras aprietan en espacio que hay

Oscuras palabras me confunden al instante

Pues solo la muerte me ha de alcanzar

Imagen perfecta, reflejo de agua

Desciende a tierra la luz de un dios

Un baile momento ideal para verla

Pues belleza eterna mi ojo sintió.

Un beso le dejo prodigio del alma

En su blanca mano la he de besar

Profano el mármol de estatua cara

Y con solo un beso lo puedo enmendar.

Julieta me oye y sigue mi juego

Y con celestial esmero la veo anunciar

Si el santo oye con serenidad las suplicas

Porque a un hombre yo he de ignorar.

Si ella me ama Celestial regalo

Si ella me odia La muerte vendrá

Pues si consigo la una o la otra

La atención de ella me puedo ganar.

Es sol brillante de novelas de aventura

Es luna llena que sale al oscurecer

Es hermosa gaviota que rige mi destino

Que si pierdo el camino me puede guarecer.

Es vida en un niño apenas nacido

Es muerte en anciano que quiere perecer

Es montaña para aquellos que viven perdidos

Y que al canto del alba no quieren volver.

Yo amo a Julieta con toda mi alma

Y ella alegrada me ama a mí

Pero si el secreto escapa la ventanilla

Pues como varilla la pueden partir.

Con alas de ángel vuelo yo a tu ventana

Y luego cara a cara yo he de admitir

Julieta Julieta divina doncella

Deidad majestuosa me amas a mí?

Amor de dos flores, Pación de dos seres

Palabras de entes que se pueden querer

Solo yo y Julieta por siempre unidos

Que contra el destino podemos vencer.

Familia y prestigio, de ambos rebosa

Y si de amor goza, el mio es aquel

Verdugo de muerte, o amor sin amante

Prefiero la muerte que amar no poder.

Tu amor ho Julieta, me quita el brío

y le saca brillo a mi duro puñal

Pues todo aquel, que gane tu desdeño

Con puñal al pecho él ha de acabar.

Castigo y sentencia un noble me ha dado

Pues pena en el alma la sanción me dio

Destierro seguro de la ciudad de Verona

Terror más profundo que muerte me dio.

Habiendo retado a muerte a un primo

Por amor divino, yo cedo pelea

Pero como si fiera fuera,

el se me abalanza y con una lanza,

la muerte se alza y el vivo se entierra.

Con hacha de oro cortáis mi cabeza

Pues crueldad y clemencia me queréis dar

Pues el cielo es aquí donde vive Julieta

Y cualquier otra parte en infierno será.

Admiro el cielo, teñido de aurora

Las luces se prenden, y la noche se agota

Me despido de Julieta, el amor de mi vida

Ya que he de partir a una larga travesía.

La alondra anuncia el aba, el tiempo ha culminado

Ho mi amada Julieta, yo no te he abandonado

Que la muerte venga a mí, si así tu deseas

Las tinieblas de nuestro destino, acechan en espera.

Yo beso a Julieta, a Julieta yo beso,

Para demostrar todo mí afecto,

Me despido de ella del todo enamorado

Y desciendo las escaleras cual espectro del pasado.

Antes de retirarme, y no ver mas su presencia

Veo una vez más su celestial esencia

De ti o diosa he recibido afecto

Y yo que solo simples elogios y bendiciones te cedo.

Y me despido de ella dulce princesa

Y me despido de ella dulce doncella

Cual esposo cansado que trabaja en el campo

Y espera alegrado estar nuevamente a tu lado.

Un sueño he tenido un empíreo regalo

Que los dioses del olimpo me diera al fin

Yo era casado con el amor de mi vida

Y en un amplia pradera me veía fluir.

Amor que trasciende la pena y la muerte,

Produce suicidio por solo no verse

Que triste destino, que gélida suerte

Y a solo una lágrima la deja brotar.

Mi amada Julieta en un panteón yace

Y su ya gris cadáver, me recuerda a mis penas

Y cual asesino a la espera de su triste destino

Decido con un grito que la muerte me llame

Con veneno en la mano, y palabras de amor

Le dice mi corazón, a la diosa asesinada

Aunque solo eres cadáver, tu belleza no decae.

Con la muerte riendo

por mi defunción próxima

me trago la pócima

que me puede curar.

Y entre sonrisas y sueños me veo rodeado

Con Julieta a mi lado ya no he de sufrir

Pues si existe el cielo o el crudo infierno

Como cometa en el cielo yo te voy a conseguir.


End file.
